porque asi te quiero
by sumato-chan12
Summary: todo el equipo nankatsu enfrenta una noticia sobre el mentor de tsubasa y su querida anego; al igual que la llegada de un nuevo integrante al equipo... tal vez no tan nuevo. acompañalos en esta nueva aventura de estos personajes: porque así te quiero.
1. Chapter 1

"PORQUE ASI TE QUIERO"

CAPITULO 1:

Descargo de responsabilidad: Capitán Tsubasa y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi-sensei ya shueshia °

* La historia inicia cuando Tsubasa entra en la primaria Nankatsu y van rumbo al torneo nacional, habrán cambios en la historia y en algunos personajes, y algunos oc. (Los porristas tienen uniformes de porristas normales).

Eran los cuartos de final y Nankatsu iba ganando 1-0 contra hokkaido, casi era el medio tiempo y entonces Misaki salió por una lesión muy grave y tuvo que salir.

-¡Necesitamos un relevo!

-pero no hay más integrantes en la banca.

Los animadores ya tenían su espectáculo como invitados, y que Nankatsu era el visitante. Sanae alcanzo a escuchar eso iba a ser un vestuario para informarles que el medio tiempo estaba por terminar

-¡Yo lo haré¡

* SILENCIO *

-Les demostrare que si puedo… vengan

Todos siguieron a Sanae (algunos escépticos). Entonces comenzó a escribir y dominar el balón tan bien como Tsubasa, quien fue emocionado por su amiga ser retada por ishizaki.

-intenta quitarme el balón, "mono".

-¿Cómo dijiste ?, ¡Ahora veras que soy mejor que tú!

Ishizaki intenta quitarle el balón a Sanae, quien tiene un sombrerito y una espectacular chilena, causando un alarido de sorpresa colectiva, (excepto Roberto, quien se reía feliz).

" _Esto es gracias a ti papa_ ", dijo Sanae volviéndonos hacia Roberto diciendo:

-Muchas gracias… papá.

**¨QUEEEEEE¨. **Otra exclamación colectiva por parte de los demás.

CONTINUARA ...


	2. Chapter 2

Para los comentarios:

Sanaetsubasa: si, es su hija de sangre

Disfruten la lectura!

"PORQUE ASI TE QUIERO"

Descargo de responsabilidad: Capitán Tsubasa y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi-sensei ya shueshia °

" _Esto es gracias a ti papa", dijo Sanae volviéndonos hacia Roberto diciendo:_

_-Muchas gracias… papá._

_**¨QUEEEEEE¨. **__Otra exclamación colectiva por parte de los demás._

_CONTINUARA ..._

Capítulo 2:

Sanae se abofeteaba mentalmente mientras que el pobre Roberto se quedaba helado, ¿Cómo se puede decir precisamente _eso_ en el frente de todos ?, ni ella misma lo sabe.

I-¿Eso es cierto Roberto? - ishizaki tenía los ojos como platos; Sanae, la Sanae Nakazawa que bien como una hermana menor era más bien Sanae ... ¿Hongo?

Eso no es lo que esperaba.

W- ya reacciona tarado- wakabayashi le da un zape a ishizaki

T- ¿tú lo sabias genzo?

W- supongo que lo presentí

**Después de que todos salgan del shock ...**

Creo que no hay ningún problema que se encuentre entre ¿no ?, después de todo no hay reglas que no lo que sea posible.

Todos: ¡SIIII!

El partido contra el hokkaido termino con una victoria del nankatsu por un 3-1; Junto con la llegada de un nuevo integrante al equipo: nakazawa con el número 2, defensa y mediocampista.

**Este es el momento de la actualización. **

**# revewsparami, sonmisueldo**


	3. cap3 explicaciones

PORQUE ASI TE QUIERO

CAPITULO 3: EXPLICACIONES

DISCLAIMER: capitán Tsubasa y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoichi takahashi y a shueshia°. Los demás personajes (oc) son míos.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA-CHAN:**

**Mihalove02: si, va a ser una historia algo loca y larga eres una inspiración para mí (y tus fics) :3**

**Sanaetsubasa: ¡gracias por comentar!**

**Estoy trabajando en 2 historias de crossover: "princesa, demonio y… kyubbi?" y "anego y agua = kyodai" **

**Empecemos! n-n**

_El partido contra el hokkaido termino con la victoria del nankatsu con un 3-1, con la llegada de un nuevo integrante al equipo: nakazawa con el número 2, defensa y mediocampista._

EXPLICACIONES

\- Entonces, ¿piensan explicarnos como es que son padre e hija?, todos nos estamos preguntándolo desde la semana pasada y no contestan nada. :v

R: Supongo que si… bueno, esto es lo que sucede:

FLASHBACK

_Un joven brasileño acababa de llegar a Japón hace unas horas para un partido amistoso, pero al ser nuevo en la tierra del sol naciente* se perdió y no sabía hacia donde canijos iba, hasta que se topó con una joven nipona de cabello castaño tirando a tinto, la joven le dio un recorrido personal por aquella ciudad de Tokio hasta su hotel._

_Fue el inicio de su relación con Sanae**_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

R: así la conocí…

Continuara

*así se le dice a Japón comúnmente

**solo les digo que no es anego-chan… jijiji soy mala :D

A todos les aviso que yo no dejo historias incompletas, y muchas gracias por su apoyo… aahh!, casi lo olvido, tengo pensado hacer one-shots de capitán Tsubasa, ranma ½, nanatzu no taizai, inuyasha, dream fest, noragami,etc; dejen en los revews la trama que quieran.

Las canciones con las que me inspiro al escribir (las mejores) son de 21 pilots, Melanie Martínez, etc.

¡Sayonara!

Sumato-chan /}_{\

( ° . ° )

/


	4. aviso

PORQUE ASI TE QUIERO

AVISO

Chicaaas lamento no haber subido pero es que no tuve internet por casi un mes :''v.

Pero se los voy a compensar con un especial por mi cumpleaños y el primer one-shot que va dedicado a: tamar Hernández Lozada (o alisse-12 en modo escritora) y un maratón, además de que acabo de subir un episodio de mi historia: "más que amistad".

Espero que apoyen mis historias y dejen sus revews, se aceptan críticas constructivas y correcciones, (perdón por el error de dedo y el auto corrector :'v)

Saludos aaa: guest! Gracias por comentar :3

¡Sayonara!

Sumato-chan12


End file.
